Lady and the Death Scythe
by TheSilverRaven13
Summary: A mystery noblewoman comes to Death City! She's there on a rumor, as well as a certain Death Scythe's birthday that spells doom for the rest of his life. Based on the anime, my first Soul Eater fanfic! Please enjoy and comment!
1. Chapter 1

_Lady Death Scythe P.O.V. She is my OC, and Mifune's sister. _

"Ahh! Welcome back! It's good to see you again!" Shinigami-sama was beamingly happy, more so than normal, but then again it has been some years since I stepped foot into Death City. I bow to the God of Death,

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama. It is nice to be back in Death City."

"Please, no need to be so formal! Sit down and have some tea! What brings you here? Palace life too much for you again?" I chuckle at the sarcastic way Lord Death likes to tell his jokes, so I play along.

"Yes, yes, so much stress in being one of the only females in the royal family, on top of being the Queen of a very rich nation, and then my own responsibilities as a Death Scythe, and it goes on and on, so I came here to relax." The old spirit hands me a cup of tea, a soft white, floral tea, one of my favorites. I feel the tension leave my body as I sip at the beverage. Hell the general tension around melts away.

"Feel better?" His cheery voice calms and rejuvenates me.

"Yes, much, thank you Lord Death"

"No, problem, Lady Death Scythe" I smirk and give a small, soft laugh,

"Please don't call me that. In fact, please don't make any reference to my royal status. I came here to get away not only from the courts, but from the paparazzi."

"So you came into my city without telling anyone in your royal court. Nobody knows you're here, and you are asking me for protection while you stay, for however long that may be huh?"

"Well that's a blunt way of looking at it, but yes for the most part." The old spirit looked at me his mask tilted toward one side. I sit across from him, sipping at my tea.

"Alright fine, I will try my hardest to keep outsiders away from you. But on two conditions!" I set my tea down and look at him with a skeptical eye, " Number one, what is the_ real_ reason you are here? I know you, I taught you, when you want to get away, you go to your condo in Sicily or Hawaii. You only come here for own agenda, or when I call my Death Scythes around." I smirk, and finish my tea,

"You are a very smart man, Lord Death. While a part of me is here to relax and get away from my royal duties, I am here because my personal grapevine told me my brother is here, teaching class." The Shinigami spoke up,

"You mean Mifune?"

"Is that was he is calling himself now? Then yes. But the other reason I am here is because Spirit Albarn's 35th birthday is coming up, and it had been a long time since I've seen that man." Lord Death nodded his demeanor comforting, soft, and reassuring.

"You miss both of them don't you?" I sigh, my mask of stoic, polite, features falling,

"Yes. I thought my brother, Mifune, was dead for many years." I gather myself before speaking, "And Spirit-kun is going to be 35. You know what happens to a Death Scythe, who are actual scythes, once they hit that age, Lord Death." The ancient spirit became solemn,

"Yes, yes. Spirit-kun accepted that fate when he asked me be about becoming a Death Scythe." There was an uncomfortable stillness in the air during a pause that seemed to last forever, "Anyway, the other condition that I ask of you is that you teach a class, for however long you wish to stay."

"Deal. But can I choose what I want to teach, because I have something that I feel that all weapons and meisters need to know." He became interested,

"Ohh? Pushing your personal Philosophy onto my students?" I actually laugh and smirk at that one,

"Kind of. But just answer my question. You know I won't do anything crazy." It was hard to tell if the old God was smirking, but his voice told me otherwise,

"Alright, you have your wish, teach what you want, but if I may pry, what is it you wish to teach?"

"I want to teach about the stereotypes of weapons."

"You-wha?" Lord Death was cut short by a tall man with a screw in his head,

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Stein spoke after exhaling the smoke from his cigarette, "It has been quite awhile since I have seen you, Lady Death Scythe." Although arrogant, the scientist was polite enough to get down on one knee, bowing his head.

"Please, Stein, there is no need to for such fanfare. I am here on vacation." The man stood up, taking another puff of the cancer stick,

"Oh? Don't you normally go to the Mediterranean for that?" Shinigami-sama snickered at Steins' remark. I give the old spirit a glance that silences him immediately. Stein cocks an eyebrow, but his face returns to normal in a millisecond. I sigh, and give my explanation, again,

"I am here for my brother, and Spirit-kun." Stein's face became very serious, and his glasses no longer had the glare to them. His jade eyes have anger and sorrow in them.

"I see." I try to lighten the mood, standing up from the tea table, giving a smirk to the both of them.

"But, if you will be so kind as to excuse me, I have a lesson to plan." I leave the men to themselves, Stein, looking shocked, and Shinigami-sama, well, being himself


	2. Chapter 2

SOUL POV

"Any questions?" I huff at the voice of Mifune, the new Martial Arts and Philosophy teacher at the DWMA, and it was the last word in that title I didn't care for.

'_Who the hell needs philosophy when you can kick someone's ass in two seconds flat? So not cool.' _The swordsman's cool voice snapped me out of my thoughts,

"Then class dismissed!"

"Finally! Hey Maka what's for dinner tonight?" My meister looked at me with a look on her face that seemed annoyed,

"It's your turn to cook Soul." She paused, "unless you want leftovers again." I cringe at the thought of leftovers, yet again, but Black Star intervenes,

"Yo, Soul! You wanna go take on Mifune's lessons for real later?" The more-cocky-than-usual undertone in his voice told me that he question was not only a sparring challenge, but that the word "later" meant "Let's race to the sparring grounds and kick each other's asses RIGHT NOW!"

"Hell yeah, let's go." The ninja and I run off, leaving behind a sighing Tsubaki and Maka yelling,

"SOUL, WHAT ABOUT DINNER?" I ran down the hall, trying to beat the assassin in our race, and I was so concentrated that I ran smack into something soft, warm, and…squishy? I opened my eyes, but saw only blackness, yet I could hear Black Star howling somewhere close. I raised my head and I was met with the face of a woman, with quite possibly the most striking hazel eyes I've ever seen, but this woman's face was red and she looked _pissed_. Then it occurred to me where I had landed. _'Oh Kami not again.'_ Blood came out my nose so fast I was rocketed back at least 5 feet. Trying in vain to cover up my _massive_ bleeding, I said,

"I-I' so sorry! I was racing and-" Black Star and I became silent when the mystery woman put up here hand, taking off her hood with the other. As she revealed herself , my nosebleed started again, and Black Star went white, his jaw hitting the floor. '_So, beautiful and cool' _I thought. This woman had pale skin and soft pale blond wavy hair all the way down to her waist. '_And those eyes…'_ The truest hazel, no doubt.

"It is fine." Her tone was stern, but soft, "it was an accident, guessing from the way you were racing, it wasn't intentional." She then added, "I bet this isn't the first time you took a face-plant to a woman's chest." She smirked, and her voice became playful at the end; the light in her eyes danced with taunts. I smirked back, all the while in awe of her level of coolness, the fact that she played off the incident like it was nothing, and managing to give me a back-handed compliment all in five seconds.

"Yeah, I run into boobs all the time."

"SOUL! What did you just say?" I cringe at the voice of Maka, who looked more than upset. The mystery woman chuckled behind me.

"Maka, I, it was a joke okay? I ran right into her chest like I did the first time I met Blair; it was all an accident!" This had the woman howling.

"Is that so Soul? Now you have make dinner and do the dishes!"

"What? No fair, I told you it was just a joke!" Things were about to get serious when the soothing tenor voice of the mystery guest spoke up,

"Children, children, please." She was still chuckling a bit, but she managed to calm herself, "Maka, that's your name right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please forgive your partner, Soul, is it not?" I nodded, "it really was just an accident, and what you heard was indeed just a joke." Maka and I both a exhaled a breath we didn't know we were holding, then the beauty spoke up again, a light going off in her head "Wait a second, your name is Maka? As in Maka Albarn? Death Scythe's daughter?" I watch as my meister flinches at the mention of her pervy father.

"Can you please tell me where I might find him at this hour? Or better yet, where he lives?" Maka and I exchange glances, but my meister gives a nod, her tone not showing her true disgust for her papa.

"Follow me."

MEANWHILE, IN THE DEATH ROOM:

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

"So Lord Death, what exactly is The Lady Death Scythe here for? She said something about it being Spirit's birthday." The old spirit sighs, and responds,

"Yes, yes, and she is here for her brother as well. But tell me Stein, do you know what happens to a_ true_ Death Scythe once they hit age 35?"

"Kind of. I know that the life of a scythe weapon is already short and that of a scythe that has chosen to become a Death Scythe is even shorter, but-" he is cut off by the voice of Lord Death,

"Spirit's time is running out Stein, and no-one knows why scythes _don't_ outlive their meisters, or why they die so young."

"And by young you mean?"

"Here let me tell you a secret."

MEANWHILE AT CHUBRACABRA'S (Soul POV)

"Papa is here." Maka said with an undertone of disgust in her voice. The mystery woman didn't talk much on the way here, so none of us know her name. She cocked her head in confusion, but was focused on finding the pervy old scythe. '_Sometimes I wish I was a different weapon, cuz I wouldn't be compared to a nasty weapon like him _ I snap out of my thoughts when Maka's elbow jams into my side,

"She is thanking us and saying goodbye, idiot."

"Oh, yes," I say, '_Soul that was so not cool'_ , "Goodbye!" Maka, Black Star and I bow our heads, and she bows back,

"Thank you all. I should've known to look for him here first. He's hung out here for a long time." Maka looks ready to throw up, but distracts herself,

"Come on Soul; you have dinner to make!'

"Hey wait a sec-"

"Ooh, can I come too you guys? Tsubaki and I haven't gone shopping in awhile, and all we have is leftovers!"

"Black Star we are not feeding you!" Maka and I say in unison as we all walk away from the girly bar, still arguing, leaving the mystery woman behind.

LADY DEATH SCYTHE POV

I shake my head as I watch the kids walk away. '_Silly kids, enjoy it while it lasts'_ I manage to get butterflies in my stomach as I walk towards the door, _'stupid, stupid; you have no reason to be nervous, come you know Spirit! He is one of the kindest men in this damn desert!' _I open the door, the small bells jingling as I walk in. The bartender looks at me and gasps, but I put a finger to my lips to silence him, and he gives a deep bow in respect. I nod my head back, thankful that Spirit is facing away from the door, and hasn't noticed any of the noises that I made. One of the floozies he's holding notices and squeals. I barely manage to hide a wince and she gets up, and recognizing who I am, gives a deep curtsy, or rather tries to with her tight, short dress. Spirit turns his head, in an instant forgetting the hoe's he was previously so interested in. He was in a state of shock at seeing me, his face pale, his movements slow, hesitant, as if he was in a dream, and about to wake up, but trying in vain to stay asleep,

"Lady Death Scythe?" His voice was almost a whisper, so cautious; then he remembered his manners. The Death Scythe dropped to one knee faster than I could blink, head tucked to his chin in reverence, "Please excuse my manners Lady Death Scythe! I was not expecting you to come here and see me like this! My deepest apologies!" I chuckle, and he looks up to my face, "What's so funny?"

"You," I tell him, before getting serious once more, "Please do not call me by that name, or for that manner, any royal title at all. I am here without permission or notice for an unspecified amount of time and I intend to keep it that way." I look around the place, all eyes are on me, '_good this should work out well',_ "As for the rest of you here, I ask you that you keep quiet about my being here. I wouldn't be surprised if the palace sent Intel here looking for me. If need be, I will pay each of you $100 to keep that a secret." I take a pause to look at every single persons eyes, "Or you will have to deal with me personally once I find out who dropped a hint to my guards. Do have an understanding?" Not a word was spoken, only heads nodding as fast as race cars. I turn my attention to Spirit, "If you are done here Spirit, can we talk?" I let out an exhale as I say that, my voice and tone are soft, my mask falling down once again. The Death Scythe senses this, and relaxes, getting up from his kneeling position to join at my side,

"Of course." His eyes are warm, happy, and even though he has some alcohol in him, he acts sober, taking my hand and leading me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

SPIRIT POV

'_Why is she here? And why am I complaining?' _I look into her hazel eyes, and although she isn't looking at me, her eyes be-lie the mask that she put back on her face; they are lit up like the sunset she and I walk into, and for whatever reason, we end up at my home. Like a gentleman I open the door for the noblewoman. She walks in and takes a deep breath, her royal image, dropping, her mask shattering to the ground, and the _true_ Lady Death Scythe comes through. She takes off her cloak, and drops it to the floor without care. She stretches and turns to me, her face happy, almost relieved. She ran into me and gave me a huge hug. I hug her back and soon we she is laughing, and then I am laughing, swinging her around, and after a few minutes, I set her down. I hold her to me, and she rests her head on my chest,

"Oh Spirit." She sighed, "It's so good to see you again." She gives me her typical greeting, a kiss on each cheek and I kiss back.

"Same here, I've really missed you." I pull her back, and look into her eyes, a question forming in my mind, "But why are you here?" She shies away, her avert my gaze,

"My brother is here. You are here, and your birthday is tomorrow." I sigh and the happiness in the air leaves when the last few words leaves her mouth.

"I know."

"Have you told Maka yet?" Her voice is barely a whisper,

"No."

"Spirit! This is important, your time is ticking away faster and faster once tomorrow starts! How have you not told her?"

"Maka hates me! She won't even listen to me." I turn away, a tear in my eye at the thought of my Maka and how she disgusts me, "It's a catch 22 for me! If I try to tell her she might not believe me or worse, she might turn away the second I open my mouth! The other side of that is _if _she does listen to me, _and _she believes me, my darling girl might burst into tears at the thought of her papa leaving her all alone like this!" I start rambling without even knowing it, "Or maybe she'll laugh in my face, happy that her perverted and loath able dad!" But before I start crying, I felt a slap across my face.

"Get a hold on yourself!" Her face is a few inches away from mine, but the hard look she gives me softens, "Why don't I tell her?"

"What? She's my daughter!" I grew mad at her suggestion, but she persists,

"Spirit listen to me for once!" I was taken-aback, but I listened, "While I am here I am going to teach a class on the stereotypes of weapons." This made my eyebrow quirk,

"You're forcing your only personal philosophy on the students?" She made a face at me, and I guessed that someone told her that before,

"Well not quite. It's not the stereotypes you're thinking of." Both of my eyebrows are raised now, "When I say stereotypes, I mean the dictionary definition." She sits down on my sofa, "A way to judge an opponent, based on what type of weapon is used." I sit down next to her, interested in her idea, "I will try to explain the nature, abilities and life of weapons while I am here." Despite the fact that the last category she named made me cringe, I agree with her.

"Well that's a good idea. There is no class like that being taught here, and that will tell Maka, and hopefully she'll come running into her papa's arms ready to love me again!"

LADY DEATH SCYTHE POV

I scooted away from the Death Scythe as is eyes turn to hearts, and the gushy emotion flies out of him. I get up and he snapped out of his daze.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the balcony in your room, are you coming?" His face softens, and he rises, joining me on the stairs. We run up to his room, which is surprisingly neat, despite his nature and the fact that he's never there." He pulls back the French doors, and we step out into the cool desert night. The moon laughs and stars twinkle. I stare out at the place I left long ago. I don't move when his arms wrap around me, his chin resting on my head. I hear and feel him exhale, his grip on me tightening. I rest my hand on his, leaning back into his strong body. I hear his voice, barley above a whisper,

"It's been so long…" my face is now on his shoulder, looking up into his sky blue eyes, framed by fire red hair. I sigh, my eyes closing,

"Yes, it has been _too_ long, far too long." I open my eyes in time to see a bright star shoot across the sky.

"Did you make a wish?" He asks,

"Yeah."

"You want to tell me?" I give him a skeptical look,

"That makes the wish go away." He snorts,

"I think you and I wished for the same thing." I feel sleepy, and curl up to him,

"one more time?"

"Yeah, one more time." I slip into his arms and he carries me to his bed. I lay there, getting comfortable as he takes of his tie and jacket, changing into his pajamas, a simple black tank and soft, black boxer shorts. He runs a hand over my hair and cuddles up next to me, "Goodnight, Spirit"

"Goodnight, Rosia."


End file.
